This invention relates to a valved bag and to a method of making same, the bag being useful particularly, but not solely, as an incontinence bag.
It is known to construct valved incontinence and waste bags or pouches from polythene, waterproof paper and the like, in which a gusseted length of material is cut-off at prescribed intervals, the edges of the cut-off pieces being welded or adhered together to form a bag-within-a-bag, and small holes being made in the base of the gusset to allow urine or other liquid poured into the gusset to pass into the body of the bag. The sides of the gusset are pressed by the liquid against the sides of the bag, preventing the liquid escaping through the entry holes and so providing an effective valve. The top opening of the bag has to be wide enough for easy application to the penis but as no means for closing the top of the bag is provided, the urine can overflow if it has not drained quickly enough into the main body of the bag through the holes in the base of the gusset.